A second chance
by Athanors
Summary: Jack Shepard ( my created ME character) took control of the Reapers, always regretting one thing he did. Then something happens, something that changes everything. You will have to read it to find out what I mean by this. btw, I named Kaidan in my story Raphael Kai Alenko. If you don't like it, don't read it... xD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Jack wake up to some unidentified noises. His head were throbbing as his hand reached up to his head. He barely touched it. It felt odd. His face felt odd and it hurt to the touch. What's going on? He thought. His head felt like being wrapped up in bondage. He ripped them off of his head. Jack tried to rose then. But he somehow couldn't. Something heavily laid there... upon him? Jack eyes fluttered open in confusion. He blinked serial times. His eyes adjust to the light in the room after some minutes passed.

Jack looked around as much as his head allowed him to turn around. He was in a medical room, he could tell that much. The unidentified noises were the beeping sound coming from the heart beat checking machine. His eyes moved away from the machine and fell upon his chest. Jack was greeted by some kind of black hair? His chest felt heavily of the extra weight and he couldn't properly breath. Who was it. Jack serious wondered for one moment. Until it all hit him. Memories flicked through his mind. He talked to the crucible, that appeared to be a small kid. He had to make a choice and he did. Jack took control over the reapers. He died in the process of taking over. His body vanished... his mind had stayed... some of his mind stayed behind. Always thinking about one person. He had regretted the choice he did.

Letting Kai talk him into save Ash instead of him. That day he died inside a little or completely. Jack could not tell for sure. Ever since then he treated Ash like shit, which made her hate him. He knew, it wasn't her fault. But he somehow couldn't stop himself from blaming her instead of blaming Kai which talked him into saving her. He hated himself for it. And it pretty much was shown in his reckless actions many weeks after Kai's dead, but also in the way he talked to his companions.. to his closer friends like Garrus and Wrex.. was he halfway friendly. To the others less friendly in all. Thought there were more people he considered as friends. By the time the collectors attacked the human colonies he made some new and old friendships.. Grunt, Zaeed, Garrus rejoined him and some others.. He couldn't forgive himself. No matter what. Guilt ate at him after the encounter with Ash. She was mad at him and Jack let her. He grumpy went back to his ship.. carrying on the mission after he died for the first time.

After Kai died. He realized.. admitted to himself. That he was already in love with the man. But it was to late, Jack couldn't tell the one he loved, that he loved him, because dead pulled Kai away and Jack stayed behind.

After what happened with the crucible, wasn't he the one anymore which he was before. He had changed.. He felt cold, cold like a machine. After the know got passed on went all reapers away and eventually shut down. Then something happened, he didn't know what. But Jack found himself back to the time before he had to make a terrible choice.. Virmire.. He was on Virmire... His body trembled and Jack moaned slightly when he pushed away the heavily thing upon him. Much to his shock it was Kai that laid there. Kai... Kai.. his eyes suddenly became watery.

His mouth dry and he tried to swallow the lump which had formed inside his throat to speak. Jack croaked out. "Raphael?" The man Jack had pushed off of his chest was Kai. All the more felt Jack confused. What's going on. Kai was dead. He had left him to die on that Planet. Panic rose inside of his body. Was he dreaming? He pushed himself up a little and got hold of the Male's shoulders. He shook him.. almost violently. Kai awoke by the sudden shaking. He rubbed his eyes, yawning also. His amber brown eyes looked at Jack's blue ones.

Jack on the other hand let go of the Man. His eyes wide open from terror and shock. He was shocked because Kai is well and sat there, by him. Unbelievable. He must be dreaming. Kai watched for a moment the stranger. He was there to make sure the Man which saved his life is doing okay. John Shepard gave him free.. shore leave. "It's good to see you awake. My name is Raphael Kai Alenko. I'm here because..." He coughed awkward and embarrassed? Jack couldn't tell which one... maybe both emotions showed upon Kai's face. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life. I still haven't figured out how or why you did it. But... I am really grateful that you did." He said and smiled.

Jack didn't know what to say or do. He just sat there, stunned. His mind needed time to process what Kai said. After minutes of complete silence.. spoke Jack. "Uhm... I am glad you are alive. I missed you." He blurred out with a sadness he was sure Kai has never heard before. God, he was pathetic. Jack grabbed the hem of Kai's shirt and pulled him close to his chest. He hugged him tightly. And continually repeat the same words over and over. "I am so glad, you are alive..." He whispered, not notice the puzzled look Raphael gave him.

Within seconds moved Raphael away from Jack, he had struggled to get free. "Excuse me. I don't think we have meet before. I don't know you.." Kai stuttered embarrassed. What was the Man thinking. Telling him to have missed him and on the top of that he hugged him? What's wrong with this guy. Kai moved away from the bed, he decided to put a save distance between them. Seemingly thinking the guy has lost his mind.

Jack looked confused at Kai. His mouth opened as when he wanted to say something but no words came over his lips, so Jack closed his mouth and looked at Kai, disbelieving his words. Jack was sure that Kai returned his feelings... there was no doubt about it. Both always had flirted with each other, here and there exchanged small touches. What was going on? He did not understand Kai's reactions. Had he found someone else? Was this why he... Jack groaned out suddenly holding his head in both of his hands. His biotic decided to act up.. firing up. His body appears to be surrounded by blue light and his body trembled as he grunted in pain. The machines that watch his heart rhythm beeped in alarm.

Jack suddenly had a flashback of something he had forgotten. The day of his second birth. He became aware of everything, it felt like hell at the beginning but in fact it took mere seconds for him to adjust as the universe opened up to him for the first time. Where once had been darkness, now there was light, billions worth of knowledge, an endless font. He could see with a thousand eyes, he can be everywhere at once.. like it did matter... but he couldn't forget about him! Being a machine couldn't bring him back. He couldn't touch him since the day he made this damn choice. It hurt him immensely. He felt like dying once again, in fact over and over... it's like a endless dream. The logical part of his well being, kept telling the machine to move on, that he wouldn't want him like this anyway.. even if he could bring him back, the controller of something so hated.. yet. He couldn't help the longing for this man.

But how could he change that? He had been his life.. all he'd know, he was all that he'd fought for even when he wasn't there anymore. He still fought for a better future, and if he would have been still alive he would have also fought for a better future. The illogical part of him, the part currently winning in the moment of awareness, screamed for him unheard, his screams echoed out across the stars, the collective scream of a thousand bodies. He screamed whilst rebuilding the relays, for months and still on going. He cried for him.

Whilst the population of the universe began to accept them. Allowed, in the first few months after the Reapers got shot down, they stood idly, as their numbers dwindled. It hurt.. but eventually, he got used to the dull throbbing in his well being, this aching that made him not forget about him. It quashed any hope of seeing him again, any hope of hearing his laugh, seeing his smile.. his amber coloured eyes. The way they used to work, touch. It was all long gone in the split of one second. He grew cold at some point, just like the machines, he came to control.. the silent cries eventually stopped, and the universe became quieter... all together became a silent machine, working with well oiled coordination, and once they finished repairing all that what was lost, they left. Moved to an empty star system. Accepted the silent rest, they shut down, and waited for the end. Then his flashback became somehow messy and Jack found himself on Virmire.. his body tensed, the blue waves of his biotic's increased.

Kai froze on his spot. He had no idea that the man was a biotic.. just like him. His memory from Virmire was in a mess. He only remembered that someone in a blue-black N7 gear grabbed him and hurried with him over to the waiting Normandy. Then everything went black. Much later... found he out that he was saved by this guy, the Commander told him in a quick briefing. Commander Shepard had chosen Ashley. Just like he had suggest. He knew that Commander Shepard... John Shepard had feelings for Ash. So that left him to dead. He was ready to die. But somehow this guy, in front of him.. managed to save him..

Nurses and Doctors came running into the room. One of the doctors screamed that Kai shall leave the room. What he also did. The doctor struck inside Jack's arm a syringe.. with some sedative. In all, the doctor had to give him two more... before Jack's body calmed down and he fell into a deep sleep. Kai stood outside the room, he walked around, unable to stay still. Eventually, the door to the room slide open and the Nurses along the doctors left the room. "Tie him to the bed. He needs to stay put." The doctor said to her assistant before she marched over to Kai. "Mr. Alenko. What happened inside there? What were you saying to him that made him fire up his biotic's. No, forget it. I don't want to know. Just.. don't upset him again. Geez, If he doesn't stays calm.. his biotic's will kill him. He is not allowed to use them yet, you understand right. He needs rest, his body is weak.. over stressed. I want you to go now. He won't be wake up till tomorrow.." The doctor said gesturing with a jerk of her head that Kai should follow her over to the elevators.

Once there the Doctor spoke again. "We still don't know, who he is. But his body is built like he is in the Alliance or some other sort of army. And he has L3 implants inside his head, the newest implant in fact. It's strange... that he has it. Because it's not even out yet for one week, and also his implant looks like it's been in his head for some years. So we guess he is a soldier. That would also explain why his body is so over stressed. He must have faced a huge amount of stress.. recently or over many years. He hasn't spoken to anyone since his arrival three days ago." The elevator opened it's doors and both stepped inside. The doctor still talked to Kai which was quiet as he did listened.

"I would want you to visit him again.. tomorrow. Maybe he will tell you something about himself. But I am not sure if this will upset him again. You need to avoid this. Understand? I will report to Admiral Hackett, what happened today. And you could inform your Commander. Tell him you are needed here for a while longer.." The doctor said thoughtful. "I understand, doctor." Kai said immediately. Hackett was the one which convinced him to go visit the guy. He was after all there to save him and only him.. which was odd. He said that to Shepard.. before he passed out due to over stress his biotic's.

Shepard also said, he does not know this guy. His armor is familiar to the one he is wearing. What also odd is. Shepard had asked Hackett whether he did send him. But he didn't. He isn't even registered as a N7. That alone put Shepard and his crew on edge. Who was he, why is he here. So many questions but none of them are answered yet. Only the guy inside the medical room can answer them all.. Kai thought, hoped he would.. Kai rubbed tired over his face, as he let out a long sigh. Damn. Why is this happening now? He should be out there fighting against Saren.

Kai went down with the elevator. The doctor got out of it at some point leaving Kai to himself. He still was shaken up from what had happen just minutes ago. His Omni-tool flickered to life. It was Ash. "Hi Ash." Kai said with a smile upon his face. "Is by any chance... the commander around?" He asked her, and she said yes. Kai informed him about the things which had happened. He also asked to stay a few more days there. 'Cause of that what the doctor did told him. Kai felt more at ease after having talked to the Commander and Ash. Both have become his friends, Ash sooner than Shepard, but eventually he became friends with him too. It was then that he notice. Ash and Shepard had became much closer as he did thought before. He was happy for them both. Even thought it was against the Alliance rules.. to form a relationship with a crew member.

It didn't mattered to him. Both seemed happy about being together and he was happy for both of them. Kai ended the call while laughing. Ash joked about the way Shepard danced which of course embarrassed the Commander. He grabbed Ash and ruffled through her hair, his face were flushed with embarrassment. Kai really could not help it, but burst out into a loud laughter. He enjoyed it. But soon after the call ended and Kai made his way towards his prepared apartment. Kai thought about the guy, recalling the moment he was embraced by him. The way he spoke, so strange his words may have sounded... Kai had a feeling the guy was telling the truth. Kai sighed again, and went away to catch some sleep. He felt a little excited about seeing the guy again tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The next morning went Kai through his usual routine. Waking up, brush his teeth and take a piss and a shower afterwards. He dressed in his casual clothes. Then he made for himself some coffee, with a dash of cream and three spoons of sugar. He blew on the hot coffee smiling to himself. He kind of felt happy just from that. Mostly because this coffee tastes better as the coffee they get served on board of the Normandy. Then Kai fixed for himself some breakfast. Just some sandwiches, he made a few extra and thought about.. the guy in the hospital might want to eat something else instead of the hospital meals. Which does taste like nothing.. He grinned when he put them into a plastic bag. Kai bites into his own made sandwich. Moaning as he enjoyed the taste of his chicken sandwich.

When he was done with his meal, checked he the time. 9am. Great. The guy in the hospital should be awaken now. He thought and placed his used things into the sink. Kai grabbed the bag and his Jacket. Then he left for the hospital. Luckily for him, it wasn't that far from the apartment. He could just walk to it, and move his body more around. Kai went off.

Jack woke up around 6am. Damn, he was tied to the bed when he opened his eyes. He struggled with the shackle. Both his wrist and ankle were tied to the bed. Jack grunted, hardly remembering what had happen before the stupid. Yes, in his eyes the doctor was stupid to stick what was it.. three syringes inside his arm. He still felt the pain from it. Jack looked down his arm and there where the doctor had injected him the sedative, there were a bruise.

He tried once more to free himself. But he had no luck. Eventually Jack gave up. He stopped fighting. His movements stilled and Jack took a deep breath. He realized just then that his chest hurt a little, his eyes burned and his mouth was dry. Damn, he need to use the toilet. "Hello?" Jack called out. "Oi, I need to take a piss. And I really don't want to do that in my pants." He yelled impatient, it rippling through his body as he started once again to struggle with the damn shackles.

His heart rate went higher and gave off another alarm. Soon after that burst into the room again a large amount of people. Jack sighed with a smirk on his face. "What took your guys so long. I need to piss, can someone free me from the damn shackles." Jack said meanwhile his heart beat slowed down, back to normal. He had notice yesterday that they will come when something was not okay with the damn heart watching machine. And he decided to have them come this way then. They freed him from the bed, and just one of the nurse stayed with him. Jack rubbed his wrist before he got up from the bed.

He looked around some, taking a careful look at the room. It's just a ordinary hospital room. Knowing that much let him relax a little. Then Jack went to the bathroom after the nurse freed him from the machine. He used his time inside the bathroom to splash some water on to his face, after taking his piss. Thinking he might woke up from this strange dream. But once again, he wasn't lucky. He sighed when he'd wiped his face dry. Jack gave his face a overlook, his scars was still there, his eye color hasn't changed, even his hair seemed normal. Jack put away the towel and went back into his room. The nurse had made his bed, and upon his nightstand stood a plate with food. His stomach grumbled in response of seeing the food there. Jack grimaced as he walked over to his bed. He did not felt any hungry. Jack roamed through the food, and after a while took the Apple there. He will eat this for now.. so his protesting belly will have to work on something and stay quiet.

Time seemed to have slowed down, it felt like hours that he sat there, but it was in fact just some minutes that had passed. Damn, he was tired of sitting around. His body needed to move. And so Jack is doing some simple twist crunches. He laid down on the ground his feet put under the bed. His arms placed behind his head. Then he rose his torso to the ceiling, moved his upper body to the left once his shoulders were off the ground, his left elbow touched his right knee, then back down and upward again, this time to the right, his right elbow touching his left knee, and finally his torso went back to the ground. He done at least one hundred of them. Jack did not even broke out into a sweat, as he did so. After that Jack went to do push ups.

Jack felt kind of lonely doing them in the room alone. He always had done them with either Zaeed or later as the Reapers attacked earth, he done this with the gang. James and Steven, Kai wasn't there anymore to do them with him together. They would do bets on who's going to outnumber the others first. Jack chuckles as he remembered the last time he had done this with them. It was also the first time he had beat James. He had done two more as him. Then he sighed and went on with his workout, Jack couldn't possible get lazy.

By the time Kai walked through the door, were Jack doing Handstand push ups, bare chested. With his back to the wall bend at the waist and he did placed both hands on the floor at shoulder width. He kicked himself up against the wall with his arms straight. His body is upside down with the arms and legs fully extended. Keeping his whole body as straight as possible. He slowly lowered himself to the ground as he inhale until his head almost touched the floor. He does it slow thus to avoid head injury. He pushed himself back up slowly as he did exhales until his elbows are nearly locked. He repeat his movements a few time, his body glitters with sweat he had build up in over two hours he is doing his workout.

His bare upper body is covered into scars that match them upon his face. He fought in many battles and they didn't heal after his body got rebuild by the Illusive Man. He was too stressed, and over the last two years and took the bad route in doing his missions with high risks. But Jack got them done nonetheless. Doctor Chakwas had told him, the way he's now, his scars won't heal. But Jack did not care. The scars have become a part of him and he likes them cause the visible scars match the once inside his heart, after the lose of his beloved one.

Jack didn't notice that Kai came inside the room, until his nervous coughing reached his ears. Jack stopped what he was doing and stood up. He flexed his muscles as he did watched Kai. "Good morning, Kai." Jack said with a smile, then he went to the bathroom and got a towel. With it he wiped away the well build sweat. "Good morning.." Kai said rubbing the nape of his neck as he tried his best not to stare at the guy bare chest. He could have sworn the guy did that on purpose, flexing his muscles just in all the right places. "I got you some sandwiches.. and uhm... what's your name btw?" Jack slung the towel around his neck, holding on to both ends. "I am Jack She... just Jack." He said sitting down on the bed. "Thanks for the sandwiches.." He said holding out his hand to receive the plastic bag from him.

Kai handed the small bag over to Jack and sat down on the empty chair there. "You are welcome? I... I've so many questions that I not even know where at I shall start.." Kai said his eyes focusing on a spot on the floor. Jack undoes the bag and takes out one of the sandwiches. "How.. how about you start with the easy questions first. I won't run away, never done so to begin with." Jack eyes watched Kai, he didn't liked the way his grace is focused upon the floor rather than on him. But there was no helping it. So Jack started to eat the sandwich in his hand.

Kai sat there on the stool, his hands folded together. "What were you doing on Virmire. There were a lot of soldiers, from us enemy there... uhm, you don't work for them, do you?" He asked his eyes glance at Jack as he spoke his last words. Kai watched Jack and waited for an answer.

Jack chews on the sandwich, his eyes locked with Kai's as he finally looked at him. Jack swallows down the bite he took. "I was there to save you. Did not know.. how I came to Virmire, my last visit there were years ago.. but.." Jack paused to take another bite. "But I'm glad I was there." Jack added his eyes looking down at his sandwich now. Talking over it, became hard. Jack does not know why... maybe he does. It's because.. he left once Kai to die. "And no, I do not work for Saren."

"How do you know that Saren is our enemy? Jack, you should not know anything about this." Kai said suddenly standing up. He walked towards him a few steps. "Besides.." He started taking in a deep breath. "Why would you want to save me. It makes no sense." Kai whispers in disbelief. He doubts the spoken words of Jack. No one send him, No one told him that they were there, No one know of him, it is almost like he never did exist... it confused Kai. He did sighed, searching for something inside the others eyes.

Jack sat on the bed, the sandwich forgotten in his hands. He thought about what to say next. He had to choice his words wisely. So Kai would believe him.. "I heard some Men.. soldier talk about him on Virmire.." Jack mumbled trying to sound sloppy. He then put the sandwich back into the plastic bag. "I saved you because... You did not deserved to die there, no one deserved to die like that." He said, his eyes did turned sad when he looked over to Kai.

Kai had watched him the whole time, he let Jack's words sink in to him. "It would make sense if you heard them talk.. but it does not explain why you were there. Dressed in a N7 gear. You're like a ghost that does not exist. Can you explain this? There's no file about you... not in the Alliance file system.. nor in any other systems. We checked that twice.." Kai said rubbing his temple to soothe the headache which poked at the back of his eyes. "True, but I had made up my mind. And I was ready to die." Kai said sighing softly. Then he walked around some more in the room, thinking.

Jack couldn't watch him continually walk around the room. It was driving him crazy. Jack stood up and grabbed hold of Kai's arms. Making the man stop with his walking. "Would you please stop and sit down. This is driving me crazy." He said sighing at the end of his spoken words. "I need my Omni-tool.. maybe it.. it would help you understand.." Jack said starring into Kai's eyes. He let go of both his arms, sliding his hands down Kai's. Damn, he missed doing this, feeling Kai's arms, his touch was light but it did not lingered there long enough so the other would feel awkward.

Kai's eyes widen in surprise and shock. He stopped walking the moment Jack got hold of his arms. He looked at him. Then dropped he his grace, stuttering a apologize. "I am sorry... I didn't mean to make you crazy.." Kai ears started to burn, he could feel the blush crawl up his cheeks. Kai needed a moment to understand Jack's next words. "Uhm.. your Omni-tool?" Kai blinked, and he had no idea that Jack had one. "Have you asked the doctor?" Kai asked with a frown on his face.

Jack turned away from Kai, the shocking face of his was too much to bear. "Well, you stopped now so don't apologize..." Jack muttered, walking back to the bed, Jack flopped down on the mattress. Places his hands behind his head as he spoke. "Yes, my Omni-tool. There is other stuff also that I want back.." Jack said his grace focused up at the ceiling. "I won't ask the stupid doctor. I've enough of them. If they don't let me out soon.. I will go berserk and force them.." Jack said half joking, his eyes looked serious but his lips with the small grin betrayed him when he did turned his head to look at Kai.

Kai still looked shocked as he starred at Jack. "Oh, okay." He said. Kai watched him flopping down on the bed, he was tempt to start walking around the room again. It after all helped him to think. "I.. I will ask the doctor.. but before I do so. I want you to eat some more.." Kai muttered picking up the plastic bag and let it drop up on Jack's bare chest. He should eat, he needs the energy. Not that his body starts to burn down more calories as he is getting into his body. "I can't promise you that you will get back your gear.. or any other stuff you had with your that day.." Kai said walking over to the window. He looked outside for a bit before his Omni-tool flicks to life, and he contacts the doctor.

"Okay... I will eat them." Jack mumbled and after a while had he finished his sandwiches, Kai urged him to eat them. He kind of pestered him. Jack hated it, but he was weak against Kai, he couldn't refuse him. The doctor came minutes later with a box in her hand into the room The doctor placed the box with Jack's things on the bed next to him. Jack immediately opened it. The box contained his Omni-tool, some dog tags, and his gear. His weapons were gone, just like he thought they would be put away from him.. Jack sighed, the first thing he picked out were his dog tags. He looked at them for one moment. His fingertips brush over the hardly visible names standing on them. He had his own tags put together with the ones which was belong to Kai. Jack put them around his neck. The weight of them made him feel better.. Then he picked out his Omni-tool, he slide it on. Jack started the tool. Realising once it flickered to life, that the energy was almost empty. "Damn." He muttered turning it off immediately. "I need to load it, the energy is low. It isn't enough to look through it. Useless piece of shit." Jack cursed and threw it back into the box.

Kai smiled while Jack ate the sandwiches, he was eating them as when he hasn't eaten anything good in a while. It's no wonder by the hospital food they serve here. When the doctor came stayed he mostly in the back of the room. Watching Jack and the way he handled the things inside the small box. He was surprised to see the dog tags. That meant Jack is a soldier. Trained to kill perhaps.. something sad was there about the way Jack fingertips traced over the dog tags. They looked surprisingly well kept. And that isn't usual. But he had to admit they looked good on him. Kai stepped closer to Jack, taking a closer look at the Omni-tool he had taken out from the box. It looked just like any other Omni-tool out there. "I will bring in something tomorrow, so you can load the thing." He said gently with a small smile.

Then Kai turned his attention to the doctor. "How long must he stay here?" he asked. He wasn't sure how long... and Admiral Hackett didn't put him into prison or anything so Kai came to wonder about this. The doctor needed still to run some test. She explained but Kai know better, the Admiral has the last say in this. They still don't know much about him. She whispers over to Kai, both had moved a bit aside. Jack gripped the tags which hung from his neck, seemingly lost in memories? Or was he thinking about something. Kai wasn't sure as he looked at him through his big eyelashes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack sat on the bed, he'd put on his shirt and Jack looked outside the window. He clutches the dog tags close. Jack thought of the past, the moment everything changed in his life. He wasn't ready for this, and he never would have guessed that he would get perhaps a second chance. Never would he have thought about seeing him... ever again. Last time, he couldn't say goodbye. He had no time to say it properly, there were never a time to say a proper goodbye from the start. Jack did not know what was worse now. The time, Kai died. Or the moment now. Kai did not seem like, to know him. Everything here... is odd. Familiar but also so different from that, what he is used... he sighed.

Kai still talked with the doctor, convincing her to speak with the Admiral. He found out that he is a soldier and a biotic at that. He would be useful against Saren. "Doctor, please. Speak to the Admiral, we need this guy. I am sure, I will find out more about him also... if he joins the crew on the Normandy." Kai whispers to her. He looked at her pleading. Then his graze moved over to Jack. The guy looked out the window, and wasn't focusing on their conversation. Which is good. At some point when Admiral Hackett gives his okay, he will have to inform him. But for now, he will keep this to himself. It will be for the best, he thought.

The Doctor eventually agreed to Kai suggestion and left the room. With the promise to talk with the Admiral. It wouldn't be that easy unless the Admiral know more as him… Once the Doctor is gone sat Kai down again on the Chair. Jack still is absent minded. It made Kai wonder a bit there, especially the way his hand clutched the early put on Dog tags. Should it worry him? Should he dare to ask? Or was it too personal to ask? Kai inners was in tumult. In the end decided Kai to leave it be, he was unsure. And it made him feeling uneasy. Not an easy thing…

"Jack?" Kai asked after a few moments had passed, his voice sounded unsteady around the edge, a bit uneven. Kai wasn't pleased with it but he couldn't do anything against it either. "Jack?" He said once more, this time he does also reaches his hand out to him. His right hand moved towards Jack right shoulder. The touch was soft and only stayed there for seconds. It was enough to draw Jack back out of his trance. His expression had changed from deep in thoughts, to sudden shock, and realization at what was happening. Jack face turned to? What was it?

Jack wasn't sure, the way he looked like at this moment. Kai face says it all however. Surprise a lot of surprise stood there. Only then realized Jack the hot streams of tears rolling down his scarred cheeks. It took him also by surprise. He'd never cried in front of someone, not even as Kai died. He was alone mourning his dead. Cried in complete silent. He made sure to be alone back then, he did not wanted to be seen as weak... And here he let go of his emotions so easily and without him realizing it. Damn. Everything… everything he had built up inside him. Hiding his broken soul. All the sorrow and the loneliness he felt over the past years without him, all the hours he had spent mourning over Kai's dead.

Jack is overwhelmed by his own emotion that he was unable to react fast enough. It was too late to do anything... to hide his weak mind and soul. Kai must have notice it… His arms suddenly slung around Jack's shoulders, and Kai wanted for some reasons to comfort him. He was not like his usual self. Embracing another Male. What was he thinking? Nothing. Kai reacted on instinct. His inner self wanted to comfort Jack. Make him stop crying. Embarrassing himself like that… must be shocking to Jack. To Kai, Jack did not gave of the impression of being weak. He is Human after all. And Humans cry… Women more than Men... And when Men cry it has to be something very serious.

Kai wondered about this. But made himself try to focus on the matter at hand. He soothed Jack the best he could... that's what he thought… in fact. Kai never has done this before properly… Without embarrassing himself first. Comforting another Male. He knew how to comfort children... Woman are another matter he hasn't figured out much yet. By other Males… Well, back home he would by the other one a few drinks to drown his sorrow… or whatever him is eating. But here? What could he possibly be doing here? Nothing real good, as to offer comforting arms.

Jack tensed the moment Kai's arms wrapped around his shoulders. It felt so unreal. So clumsy that it made it also kind of cute. Jack! What are you thinking? Stop thinking with your dick and rather use your last bits of brain. Jack thought wiping the tears away with his backhand. If he was embarrassed, he did not gave of the vibe of being embarrassed. Nor did he shows any sight of it. Jack allowed himself to enjoy the comforting warm arms wrapped around his shoulders. He stopped sobbing eventually. Muttering a short apologize when his tears went dry. He did not know what came over him. Was it because he was lost in old memories? Jack becomes a second chance, damn.

Jack seemed to brooding about something his face hardened. He thought about what to do next. He knew that the fight against Saren is still ongoing. And he has useful information but he did not know how that will help him here. Damn. If he just could talk with Anderson. He might be able to help. Jack sighed. Anderson… Anderson died in his time of events... He was with him... up there. The Father figure he had always looked up was no longer present. Jack got a feeling that this time line here isn't his own... was he in some sort of another parallel time line, in which someone else has his part? He did meet another Shepard... however, he could not see the face of the man. The guy was wearing a N7 Armor. And everyone called him Commander. He also decided to leave Kai to die. That was familiar.

The time Jack woke up there on Virmire. He found himself wearing his old… or rebuild armor. His mind needed time to process everything that had happened. But there was so little time. Somehow, his communicator was linked to the Normandy and he overheard the other Shepard saying that he will take Ash. That left Kai… Just thinking over it made Jack heart break into small pieces. Luckily, he wasn't that far away from the location Kai stayed with the bomb. Still there was a chance that he will fail and die there on the planet with Kai.

Jack activated his communicator yelling that he will get Kai. He did not answered as Joker and the Commander, both of them wanted information on who he is. They got no answer. Jack capped the communication between them. He will explain everything later. That's what he had in mind. But the events had other plans. Jack had to fight single handed against some Krogans and Geths. He had enough experience from the time he was doing the mission. In order to save as much munitions as he could, used he up most of his biotic abilities. With throw slammed he away his enemies. Jack tossed them through the air. Since he is wearing the armor he had before facing the cubicle. His armor is equipment with the newest Tech armor. He did activated it. Thanks god. The armor is working without fail. The tech armor showed to be very effective. Jack spend less time hiding behind covers.

The Cryo Blast's snap-freeze effect comes here into handy. The Geths have no shields and freeze on the spot. Jack fires his bullets at them and they shatter. Most effective. The krogans were more difficult to fight. They have shields and are more resistant. The snap-freeze had not much of an effect on them. Jack had to come up with something. First he used Cryo Blast, it will only take the Krogan merely seconds before he is free again. But that is all Jack needed. With throw tossed Jack the Krogan through the air. Slamming the body against walls and pipes. Jack used his surroundings to his advantage.

Jack became almost too careless, from behind him appeared another Geth. And Jack is within his shooting range. The Geth aimed at Jack, as if he is smelling the Geth… turned Jack around and let his Tech armor detonate. The Geth staggers backward. Jack used in this moment his Omni-tool blade. With a smooth motion struck Jack his blade through the abdomen of the Geth which stood in front of him. He killed it with ease. And Jack withdrew his blade out of the abdomen. Letting the Geth drop to the ground.

Quickly spun Jack around, the Krogan isn't forgotten. It is huge and heavily coming his way. The Krogan really wants to overrun Jack. "Jezz…" Jack muttered, firing up his Biotic once more to finish the fight. He reactivated his Tech Armor. Just in time, the Krogan slams his heavily body against him. Jack staggered backward and it was like he'd been hit by something heavy, his chest hurt with each breath Jack did took vanished the burning sensation caused by the Krogan. He had no time to waste. Kai is in serious need of his help. "Damn." He let out, his Biotic, at the ready, Jack lift the Krogan up in the Air. And with a forceful snap of his hand, threw Jack the Krogan over the wall to his right side. If he wasn't in such a hurry he would have stood there and watched the Krogan topple down the other side of the wall.

His Communicator cracks, making Jack flinch at the noisy sound that emerged from it suddenly. "I'm Commander Shepard. And you better hurry. I'm almost by Ash. If you can't make it within the next Ten minutes… we will leave. The Bomb detonates soon. Shepard Out." Jack gave off a cursing mumble as response. He knew exactly that there is not much time left. That Shepard guy did not had to tell him.

And Jack will not leave without Kai. He will be damn if he does this again. His Communicator cracks again. This time spoke Kai, much to Jack's surprise. "There come… a… of Geths… Can…. Can't hold them off... for long…" The Communication broke before Jack could tell him to stay focused. All the more is Jack going to over stress his System. He knew, that it'll make him very exhausted, but there was no helping it. Jack had no dashing ability or anything like that. So he had to force his way through the Geths.

Jack sprint towards the gates behind which Kai is alongside with the Bomb. His body arched. Sweat is running down his forehead and other parts of his body. He can't recall the last time he'd sweat that much. It must have been years. It felt like that to him, at least. His heart beat rate is high due to the adrenalin which flows through his system. Jack did not notice that his right arm bleed a little. His Torso heavily raising and falling. His lungs overwork, it felt like he'd run a marathon after another. But he cannot make a break here. On his way towards the gate, used Jack most of his Biotic's power. His body will soon burn out.

His vision is already starting to become blurry. His energy is wearing itself out, even more with every Snap-freeze or throw he is using. Not good. If he continues with using up so much of his Biotic's power, Jack might collapse right here and now. He had to hurry. Jack slowed down, his sprint, turning to a faster jogging. He clicked on his communicator. "Kai, Kai?" He asked the communication hardly getting through it seems. It took Kai mere seconds to answer. "Yes?" He'd said, his voice cracking thanks to the bad communication. "I will be there in any moment, try not to get killed." Jack said hoping his voice sounded casual and not so beat up like he felt at this moment.

To his surprise came back a slight chuckle and something that sounded like he will try. Jack couldn't hear it properly then the communication got even worse the closer he came to the gate. Must be because of the damn Bomb. He thought. The gate was semi guarded by four Geths. In all, if Jack was not miss counting them. No Krogan this time. Should he feel lucky? Jack wasn't so sure. Two fast Geths approached Jack. They hung upside down on the gate walls. And starred at him. Jack on the other hand, checked his ammo. He pulls through the half used Magazine. Replaced it with a brand new one. Three more were left unused. Man if today isn't his lucky day then he is cursed…

The fight didn't turned out as easily as Jack guessed. First he took out the two normal Geths. Since they stood close together… one snap-freeze was enough. Accompanied by throw. They smacked against the nearest wall and they crumbled away in many pieces. The other two was harder to get by. They were damn fast. Jack snap-freeze blast missed them, and time was ticking against him. Jack roamed through his stuff. He found two lift grenades attached to his belt. They will detonate once they hit its targets. Jack grunted thinking about a way to get them hit by it. But also thinking made his head hurt. He does have L3 implants' in his head, higher spiked than most L3. Still… by over stressing and exhausting his system he'll face the same migraines as a L2.

With a shake of his head tried Jack to focus at the task at hand. He thought of a possible way, or it might be simple stupid… He wasn't sure. However, Jack had to do something and that fast… His Cryo blast snap-freeze might help he just have to get them to the direction he wants them. Jack activates one of the two grenades and used his blast to lure them towards the direction, he had thrown the grenade. The noisy sound of the connection, confirmed that the grenade worked. One of them levitated through the Air. Jack only had to finish it. He aimed his pistol and fired at levitating Geth.

The other one jumped from one place to another, meanwhile it is watching Jack killing the other Geth. After that had Jack took cover behind one of the larger pipes. It was the only thing he could take cover. Jack pressed himself against the cool metal. The Geth is still jumping from one place to another. In a rhythmus Jack eventually figured out. It jumped always to the same places. He notice while watching it, for some time. The rhythmus stayed the same, first jumped it to the left then back to the middle and then to the right side of the wall. Easy target.

Jack prepared his snap-freeze blast and had aimed at the jumping Geth. But something did not seem right. His view doubled suddenly. It's confusing him. And it made Jack miss the Geth. Instead of hitting the Geth, hit the blast the wall. Jack grunted in disbelief, he was so close, then again he missed his target. The Geth jumped down to the ground, as if he is mocking Jack. All the more, pissing off the exhausted Biotic. Throwing oil in the already burning fire… Jack sought for his target but found himself sinking down to the ground.

What was happening? Is he already at the end of his strength? There is no fucking way he would allow himself to give in to the feeling of powerlessness. His eyes burned, and they darkened in color. His red glimmer in his eyes appears to be darker than normal. Inside his mouth tasted it like cupper, he must have bitten down on his lip too strong. That he has drawn blood. But the small pain he felt made Jack focus once more at the matter at task.

He had to get Kai. No matter the cost. Even if this means he won't get up ever again, he had to make sure that Kai is alive and well. His blurring view cleared, and Jack no longer is going to face the ground. He caught himself in the last moment, his stubborn self, got back up. Jack won't acknowledge defeat. He had been in far worse situation before. Giving up now meant also he has given up on himself. Another matter he stubbornly won't accept that easily...

He pushed himself to its limit and beyond that. Just for the reason to hold Kai in his arms… Jack left the safety of his cover and headed straight for the Geth on the ground. Stupid thing, wanted to get away with jumping aside. But not with Jack. He fired up his biotic. The adrenalin rush giving him an extra boot of his power. Jack throw ability had more power as before, Jack could feel it. The blue light shimmering brighter, his whole body tingled with excitement.

How war this saying? The older you get the better becomes the capability? Or was it something else? Jack let out an "Hmpf". Not really caring about that what his mind thought. Besides its very unlikely that it has to do something with this… He thought to himself, in the end he practically told his mind to shut up. He must look funny to the Geth in front of him. Talking with himself and that crap.

Since the Geth is inside his throw field. Jack might simply use the Body to knock at the Gate. Once thought, he already is doing it. His Hand moved forward with a forceful swung. His shoulder blade made cracking noises as his arm swung forward. Just a little reminder how old his bones have got, over the years. He is now at the same age Kai was as he'd meet him for the first time. The Geth is send flying, Bamm! The body is tossed against the Gate. Not breaking it, just a gentle knock to let Kai know that he is there fighting his way through to him…

The Geth wasn't out cold yet. After beginning tossed and slammed against the gate, the biotic stopped. The Geth laid on the ground, for no longer than a few seconds in all. It got back up eventually. Attempting to jump out of his reach. But not with the Biotic. His mind had cleared up some more and he is more focused on the Geth. It was only a matter of time. Jack aimed his pistol at him and fired bullet after bullet. The Geth is weakened due to it beginning slammed against the Gate. Its shields are gone and it made it all the more easier for Jack to kill it, right here and now.

Jack grunted his frustration was growing. The Geth body is through and through pierced with bullets. It stopped moving after the fifth bullet hit the Geth armor. Jack did not stopped firing at it, until his munition clip was empty. He really let his frustration get the better of him. And because of this, Jack wasted pervious time. On his way over to the Gate, picked Jack up some half used clips. He'd reloaded his pistol while he still headed to the Gate.

His action with the Geth, has done some mirror damage to the Gate itself. He had trouble to open it at the first. Jack used his last remaining strength to open it. He couldn't believe it, the damn Gate was hard to pass. It felt like centuries, but in fact it were just two minutes. Jack pushed it open with his hands and also slammed his shoulder into the small slit he'd created. Eventually, the Gate gave in to him. And Jack slipped through it. He had to breathe in, so his small belly would be out of the way and allow him to get through the Gate.

When he passed the Gate, found Jack more Geths awaiting him. Jack had still enough time to take cover before the group of Geths came after him. Kai on the other hand sat next to the Bomb. Eh, what a foolish thing… perhaps. It looked but more like he had trouble there. "Ugh" Jack let out, this is going to be tough. Jack pressed his whole body against the pillar by which he took cover. He had not much of space there. However, he has to think for something and that fast. Otherwise, both of them will die there together.


End file.
